Many kinds of herbicides have been developed and are used nowadays. Since objects for control with a herbicide include a wide variety of weeds with a long duration of emergence, there has been a demand for development of a herbicide having a wider herbicidal spectrum, a high activity and a persistent herbicidal effect.
As a result of extensive investigations with a view to developing a herbicide with characteristics as mentioned above, the inventors of the present invention have found out that the herbicidal composition of the present invention can control a wide variety of weeds emerging in crop lands as well as non-crop lands. More specifically, it has been found out that the herbicidal effect of the herbicidal composition of the present invention is unexpectedly higher than the mere addition of the herbicidal effects of individual active ingredients and, in short, is manifested as a synergistic herbicidal effect, whereby the herbicidal composition of the present invention may be applied in smaller amounts of the active ingredients with an expanded herbicidal spectrum and a persistent herbicidal effect as compared with any one of the individual active ingredients when singly applied. Thus, the present invention has been completed.